


Daddy’s play

by ADthelazykimaila



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Father, Big Brother Papyrus, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Sex, M/M, Younger Brother Sans, poor blueberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADthelazykimaila/pseuds/ADthelazykimaila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader (you) are Blueberry and Papy’s father. But you aren’t W.D.Gaster. </p><p>Your job is Royal scientist and you dedicated for your career very much. Then you had got a holiday from queen Torial for relax yourself from your hard work. So During this holiday, your older son and your apprentice were doing your work until your holiday was ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy’s play

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic and please enjoy it :)

At your house  
In this moment, you were sitting on your comfortable sofa in your private room. You were drinking an expensive red wine and watching something on monitor.  
It was the video from your CCTV that was showing about your little son’s daily life.  
“Hooray!!! Papy. You’re back!!!” The little boy who was wearing blue and white sweater and blue scarf shouted with cheerful voice and ran to hug his big brother who was wearing a lab coat and orange turtleneck shirt inside.  
“Oh! Hi ! my lil’bro” The hugged man said and picked him up to carry his smaller brother. Sans was very small and easy to carry because he was only 14 years old. But Papyrus was so tall and he was 24 years old now. That meant Papyrus was very older brother for Sans.  
“Papy, why you let me to stay with daddy? He was scary”  
During Sans was nuzzling his brother warm chest. He started to murmur about you.  
“Hey…Why did you say that? He is our father and he is in holiday now so you should make him feel relax, okay? ”  
“But I’m really afraid of him and I hate his food too. His food always has a disgusting white creamy on it and he always say this is healthy for my health. I think it was rotten mayo…”  
“Okay…No more. Please stop to murmur to our dad”  
“But..Papy”  
“I said Stop!”  
After Papyrus said that, Sans began shut his mouth immediately and started whimpering….  
*monitor shut*  
You shut the monitor of because you didn’t want to watch it more and you wanted to have a dinner now. But you were still thinking of the word which your little son said to your older son. About your food which you gave to Sans and you turned to chuckle because of his innocent. The white creamy isn’t mayonnaise or any normal ingredient which you could put them on your food.  
It’s the Special Ingredient that was made by you….

Knock knock knock….  
“Hey, Dad! What are you doing right now? ”  
Oh! Your older son came in front of your room now. So you should get out from your room, opened the door and talked with your older son but during you opened the door, you were trying to hide the inside of your room from your son.  
“I drank a red wine and did a research but I’m going to cook a dinner now. Today we’ll have roast turkey with gravy”  
“Okay, um… Can I ask something right now? Why did Sans hate your food so much? ”  
While you were going to your kitchen and made a dinner, Papyrus started to ask you something that make you were worrying about your dirty research.  
“Hey? Why do you ask that, son?”  
You chose to ask your son back with an innocent voice.  
“Because he told me. He said he don’t like ‘disgusting white creamy’ which you put it on his food”  
After Papyrus told you a reason finish, you started chuckling to hide ‘your real worried face’ and told the lie to your own son.  
“Son, I thing Sans is just a little boy who is very hard to eat or try something new. So don’t worry about this. Okay? ”  
“Okay dad…”  
Papyrus answered you with his short words and turned to go to downstairs. That was meant your son believed in your lying. Oh no! You were very horrible!! You were a wolf in the sheep's clothing. People believed you were a great royal scientist and your son believed you were great father but that was all wrong because you were trying to do something bad now.  
.  
.  
.  
Finally your dinner was finished. You opened your oven and pull turkey roast from it. This was almost ready to serve but you hadn’t made gravy yet. So you placed turkey roast on the table and turned to pick the ingredients from your refrigerator.  
“Daddy, I have make gravy already”  
While you prepared to make gravy, your little son (whom you didn’t know when he came here) called you from behind with cheerful voice and raised the gravy jug that was full of gravy to show you.  
“Wow…you have made it already, don’t you?”  
You said to your little son with a lower voice before grabbed the gravy jug from your little son and placed it on the kitchen’s counter. After that you turned to look at your adorable son again with your evil grin.  
“You’re good boy, aren’t you? So you should help me more”  
You said to him again with the lewd voice that was make the cute thing in front of you started shivering with the fear but you loved his face while he was in panic.  
“D...daddy what can I do for you?”  
Blueberry asked you with the fear and tried to escape form you but fortunately you could grabbed his arm and then you yanked him to get close near you. After that you unzipped your pants and pick your dick to show your son.  
“Suck it and taste this gravy”  
You ordered him and used your dick rub over his cute face. Your little son started to cry and struggled to get away from you. That was made you feel annoy then you slapped his face to make him stop struggling.  
“P…please….please…please…daddy”  
Blueberry begged you to stop but you didn’t have any mercy for him, you had only filth and heartlessness for him. So you yanked his head down and put your dick into his mouth roughly.  
Because of your big size and his tiny jaw, this blowjob was make him hurt his jaw but you really didn’t care his ache. You cared only your pleasure. You thought only his tiny mouth make you feel good and his whimpering sweet voice make you want to cum in his mouth.  
“Feel so good…”  
You moaned with your pleasure voice before started forcing his tiny head to up and down that made you feel good more and more than while your little son was crying more and more than. Finally your cum was already spurted into his mouth.  
“Huh…how taste is it? You know ? this is the special ingredient that was put in your food everyday”  
You said to blueberry who was choking your white cum with cruel voice and pushed him to lie down on the kitchen floor. He was still crying and his jaw was very pain.  
“Stop crying!”  
You snarled at him after you keep your dick back in your pants before walked out from the kitchen with your roast turkey and gravy jug. left your poor little son crying alone. How cruel were you!!!!

“This is just beginning…my dear son”


End file.
